brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia talk:Brickipedian of the Month
Curiosity I recently recieved a message stating that i was nominated for Brickepdian of the month. I am curious to know if I should write a message on this page or anything for any formal voting. Ergna 06:01, 2 June 2008 (UTC) * It seems these nominations were later removed for some reason, so it doesn't look like it's necessary :S 09:08, 3 June 2008 (UTC) 3 Months seems like ive been user of the month for 3 months :P Anyone know anyone else we can nominate? Kingcjc 16:37, 28 November 2008 (UTC) : About that- is it ok if I take your name off for this month? I mean I'm not saying you don't deserve to be BOTM, but it's been up there for a while :). This policy doesn't really seem to be used that much anymore, would you think it would be any good putting something like "nominate someone for BOTM" in annoucement header? 01:07, 1 December 2008 (UTC) ::of course change it, three months is enough :P nominate yourself :can u nominate your self?? 01:23, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :: No, you must be nominated by someone else 01:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) "Cannot oppose competition" * This was recently brought up on the nominations page, and I was wondering what people think of this, and if it should be implemented. Alternatively, another idea would be to remove the "oppose section" all together 05:05, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I dont think people should be allowed to oppose other people if they are nominated because then it would be easier for them to win. Also, having the oppose section allows people to explain their reasoning for not wanting a user to be BOTM, and other users might change their mind if it is a good reason. ------- I thought Ajraddatz was nominated too. 20:17, February 3, 2011 (UTC) * He removed it. Nominators must ask the nominees if they accept the nomination, then they can be nominated for BOTM. However this rarely happens, and if a user such as Ajraddatz who comes across a nomination that they don't want, they get rid of it. 22:04, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Opposing Should we allow no opposing? Like you can support a BotM but not oppose them? Because if you don't support you can always just not vote for them... Just a thought to avoid conflict. - 17:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Objection: Then issues with the user will not be raised. :But this is BotM, it isn't about their issues. Save that for user rights requests/talk pages. - 13:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ::No, but you shouldn't vote for someone who has been bad. :::My point exactly, if you have a problem with the way they edit, don't bring it to the BotM. Bring it to their talk pages. Where criticism belongs. This is just a fun thing, opposition isn't very fun. :P - 22:25, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Voting Why is there a rule that you need to have 100 mainspace edits to vote? This rule should be ditched. Cheers, -- 06:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Twice Since why all of the sudden are we only nominating people that have already one BOTM once? Just wondering... :You'd have to ask whoever has nominated whoever. - Kingcjc 20:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :: I wish i got nominated for Brickipedian of the month, It's my dream! --Crazed Penguin talk Maniac, Pyscho, Crazy 03:26, September 8, 2011 (UTC) 1. how do you nominate 2 I nominate i love manly --I love manly 07:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) * 1- follow the rules at the top of the page. 2- No. And that's not how nominations work. Also you usually have to have made more than 15 edits to be successfully nominated for BOTM 08:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Same vote? What happens if at the end of the month, the scores are tied? In this scenario, what do we do? -- 06:53, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :Ask someone who hasn't voted yet to do so. :P ::What if it's locked at ~20? and there aren't any users left D: -- 06:57, March 12, 2012 (UTC)